ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire (Rosario + Vampire)
A vampire is one of the many monster species in the anime and manga series Rosario + Vampire. 'Bite-Sized Monster Dictionary' Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Possesses high battle capabilities and is not easy to kill. Its strength is one of the greatest among monsters. On the other hand, vampires have many weaknesses such as being weakened by rosaries and water. Also known as the Immortal Ones. 'Appearance' This description is repeated many times throughout the show whenever inner Moka comes out, but as seen with the Shuzen family, the appearance of a vampire can vary greatly, from having light to dark skin and hair of all types and colors. An example of this is Kalua and Kokoa, who happen to be full-blooded sisters, have a vast difference between them in that while Kokoa has fair skin, green eyes and dyed-red hair, Kalua has dark skin and long, blonde curly hair. The only thing that can physically distinguish a vampire from a human are their fangs, red eyes and their unnatural toughness. Even so, vampires are rarely seen in public, as they tend to keep to themselves. Despite this, many unlucky students of Yōkai Academy immediately recognize Moka as a vampire once she is unsealed by Tsukune, using the description above, due to their fame. 'Variants' They are often referred to as a singular species, there are actually a number of varieties of the species, sharing many similarities as well as distinct differences. Variants include the converted "temporary Vampire" the infamous Ghoul, and the powerful Shinso. 'Shinso' *Also known as the "Super vampire". The most renowned and powerful variant is known as a Shinso which is a type of Vampire who has powers far above the other varieties and the baseline version, who can only be 'propagated' by another Vampire either ingesting its blood or having it injected. This type of Vampire is also capable of absorbing other monsters, as is the case with Alucard. 'Temporary Vampire' *In these cases, a non-vampire (like a human) is injected with vampire blood, and depending on their reaction to the blood and how many times he/she is injected, they're bestowed with temporary vampiric powers and become physically semi-vampiric. 'Ghoul' *In this case, they're fully transformed and possessed by the blood, becoming mindless killing machines, controlled completely by the innate nature blood lust. That state is the feared vampiric Ghoul. Both types are not true pure-blooded born Vampires, but are "converted" from non-vampires instead. These two types are sequentially related, as the the former can lead into the latter if too much blood is injected. This occurred to Tsukune Aono after Moka Akashiya injected her blood into him in order to save his life on multiple occasions. 'Dhampire' *Another type of Vampire. Described briefly by Yukari Sendō this Vampire variant is an individual born of Vampiric and human parents. Because their genetics are not pure, which is a point of pride for Vampires, these individuals are ostracized and shunned by their pure-blooded brethren. 'Powers and Abilities' "A monster of legendary strength... that permanently infuses his own body with Yōkai. If they're pure-blooded, their combat abilities stretch well beyond imagination. They live apart from other creatures, either human or others monsters, for they're feared by everyone." - Lady Oyakata As the most feared and renowned species of monsters, the Vampire have a variety of abilities as well as a number of basic ones shared across all members of the species. The specific abilities that an individual possesses can vary as much as his or her appearance, personality, preferences, and fighting styles. Some individuals might use the versatile but shunned shape-shifting ability, such as Kalua Shuzen, or employ weapons to maximize their efficiency in combat, such as Kokoa Shuzen. Others such as Moka Akashiya and Akua Shuzen rely instead on their fighting skills and techniques instead, employing those alongside the generic abilities shared across the species. *'Yōki Conversion: '''The signature ability of the Vampire race is their ability to channel their unrivaled reserves of Yōki directly into their unique musculature, generating incredibly high levels of raw strength. This means that their muscles are powered directly and continuously by their Yōki, which allows them to generate incredible amounts of physical force in their physical blows and techniques. While other monsters can channel their Yōki into their bodies to provide extra power to their attacks, they cannot do so at the same or similar intensity for much time, only being able to do so in a single or handful of attacks before depleting themselves. More precisely, other monsters, even those of the higher levels and the S-class, can only rival or match a Vampire's damage levels by channeling the maximum amount of physical strength and Yōki into a specific, lethal technique. Even then the amount of force generated is only an approximate match for a single blow from a Vampire. This is all thanks to their unique Yōki-powered musculature, which is often a subject of fear and envy for other monsters, even those of S-class such as a Werewolf. The consequences of this ability in battle are tremendous most monsters are severely injured and rendered unconscious upon impact, with only those of a very high enough level being able to recover from it. The physical forces generated by this ability sends many enemies flying through the air for a considerable distance upon crashing into an object or the ground, enough to create large craters upon crashing. Though not usually shown to kill the Vampire's targets, this ability can readily be brought to lethal levels which, in the case of a Shinso-class Vampire, the highest level of the Vampire race can outright disintegrate the opponent on impact. Environmental damage can and will manifest on the ground and nearby obstructions, having walls broken apart, craters forming, and obstacles being thoroughly pulverized. One last consequence of this ability is that at high enough intensities there is a visible discharge of energy, i.e. aura surges, which is most prominent in the bat-and-moon-themed energy surges in Shinso-class Vampire's high-intensity to full power attacks. *'Healing Abilities:' As a species highly specialized for combat, Vampires possess unrivaled healing abilities and incredible stamina. Their healing in response to receiving damage can be almost reflexive if not automatic, and they can take tremendous punishment in the unlikely event of taking an enemy's attack. In the case of a Shinso, the healing factor is so swift and potent that it effectively renders them immortal. This can be seen in Moka's ability to recover from cuts and physical impacts, and most significantly in Akasha rejoining her torso together after being sliced in two by Akua. *'Yōki Detection:' Another signature vampiric ability is the ability to not only sense an opponent's energy, but their intentions as well. This allows a Vampire to be able to sense their thoughts and movements without relying on sound, sight, vibrations, and even smell, effectively enabling the Vampire to almost 'foresee' his/her enemy's attack, and fight accordingly. This capacity is most often employed by Moka alongside her combat techniques, allowing her to be one step or two ahead of her enemies, and often ending battles in little to no time at all. Converted qausi-vampires like Tsukune are also able to use this ability, though only after intensive and equally extensive training. *'Deception:' The most basic skill naturally wielded by Vampires, they excel at deception. By use of deceit, they can get close to a person to charm them and then feed off of them. Also, as part of their true nature, they can still lie even under the influence of an artifact like Lilith's Mirror. EX: Inner Moka lied about Tsukune being replaced by the mirror so as to keep him out of the clash with Ishigami. As Lilith's Mirror released her true nature, that proves deception is at the core of a Vampire's true nature. *'Wealth of Power: This largely forgotten and shunned ability enables a Vampire to be able to change their shape into almost any form that he or she wishes, such as a wolf, mice, bats, mist, or and other forms known to folklore. Despite its tremendous potential, the Vampires obsession with creating and sustaining an aesthetically-pleasing appearance has led to the abandonment of this innate skill. The only known exception to this trend is Kalua Shuzen in her role as an assassin for her family and the anti-human organization Fairy Tale. Later on, Moka and Tsukune are able to use this power after becoming stabilized Shinso vampires. When Akasha returns once more she is also able to use this power in her Shinso form. *'''Charm: Vampires can make victims they wish to suck blood from lower their guard by using charm; force is also possible, based on personality. Kokoa said she can charm 2 out of 10, if she went after them one at a time. Moka seems to use this unintentionally with Tsukune. *'Blood Tansfusion:' Vampires can bite others, and inject them with their own blood through their fangs. Depending of the kind of vampire that is giving the blood, and the species of the recipiant, the results can vary: *# Normally, a vampire would give their blood to another of their kind that lost much of their own, in order to revive them; this happened with Moka, who recieved blood from Aqua and Tsukune. *# A Shinso vampire can accidently give another their power if too much of their blood is given. *# If a human is the recipiant of the blood, they will either not be revived by the blood or they will temporarily become vampiric with memory loss. *# If a human is repeatedly injected with vampire blood, they will become a Ghoul or die from the overdosage. *# If Shinso blood is injected into a human, they may become taken over by it, or become a true vampire by choice if a Holy Lock is surpressing the Shinso blood within them. 'Weaknesses' As being one of the strongest monsters, they ironically also have the most weaknesses such as water, crosses, etc. Due to water's purifying properties, it is the Vampire's greatest weakness, it disrupts their yōki channeling ability to the point where they cannot summon up their usual battle strength, and it also delivers a shock to the physical body not unlike being struck by an electrical current. To get around this, Vampires uses blended herbs and mixtures to dilute the water to a useable level for baths and cooking. Silver is the next weakness that can affect Vampires, particularly blessed silver similar to Moka's Rosary cross. Her cross in particular drains her yōki at an incredible rate, thus sealing it. This is seen when a doppleganger takes Ura Moka's form and Tsukune uses the rosary cross to weaken that said doppleganger. Other weakness such as garlic and sunlight are not a great issue since garlic can be avoided and sunlight has little effect other than being able to give a light sunburn. In regards to Tsukune, he is not subject to many of these apparent weakness, especially noted that water has no effect on him when he uses his power. This is because while his blood is partially vampire, his body has not changed that much, thus retaining his human resistance to water. However, it stands to reason that a silver-tipped/bladed weapon might have much more of an effect against him than a regular weapon would. (the weakness of silver may only apply if it is enchanted or blessed, the same for crosses blessed by priests or weilded by people with great, spiritual, beliefs) Note: If one simply backtracks the legends of vampires far enough, they will find that the oldest legend of vampires have them shown right alongside the oldest werewolf legend, suggesting a long-standing alliance or partnership between the S-Ranks of Power & Speed. Known Vampires Tsukune Aono_00001.jpg|Tsukune Aono Akashiya.Moka.full.110403.jpg|Moka Akashiya Kokoa cover.png|Kokoa Shuzen Kahlua Shuzen.jpg|Kahlua Shuzen First Appearance.jpg|Akua Shuzen brosario_vampire_ii_32_11.jpg|Akasha Bloodriver Accurate.png|Issa Shuzen Gyokuro colored.jpg|Gyokuro Shuzen img000018.png|Jasmine Alucard original.png|Alucard Category:Rosario + Vampire races Rosario + Vampire